Die Legende der Priesterinnen
by Senya1
Summary: Sind die Göttinen wirklich der einzige Weg, die Victims zu besiegen? Was, wenn sich eine uralte Prophezeihung erfüllt und die Anwärter plötzlich mittendrin stecken?
1. Die Prophezeiung

Hallöchen! Herzlich willkommen zu meiner ersten CfG-Fanfic!  
  
Die Story orientiert sich an den Animefolgen, die auf Viva kamen und spielt nach dem Ende der letzten gezeigten Folge.  
  
Die Charaktere (bis auf eine) gehören nicht mir, sondern Yukiru Sugisaki und ich werde sie auch fein brav zurückgeben. Es wird ein von mir erfundener Charakter auftauchen und eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Wem sie gefällt, der kann sie gerne in eigenen Fics verarbeiten, wenn er mir Bescheid sagt.  
  
Es wäre möglich, dass einige Charaktere (besonders Yamagi, Roose und Teela) etwas OOC sind, da sie nur kleine Rollen hatten und ich sie daher nur schlecht einschätzen kann. Sonstige Warnings und Pairings gibt es (noch?) keine.  
  
Jetzt aber genug der Vorrede! Enjoy und review!  
  
Die Prophezeiung  
  
"Nummer 88! Zu spät!"  
  
"Ich hab verschlafen, Sir."  
  
"Das ist keine Entschuldigung! 5 Runden und das ein bisschen plötzlich."  
  
Yamagi und Roose verkniffen sich ein Lachen, als Zero mit einem zerknirschten Gesicht begann, seine Runden zu drehen.  
  
"Heute ist kein Training mit den Pro-ings vorgesehen, denn wir erwarten Besuch. Eine ehemalige Schülerin von mir, Seena Min Gnar, möchte gern mit einigen von euch sprechen. Genauer gesagt mit den Nummern 87 und 88 und zwar sowohl Piloten- als auch Lotsenanwärter."  
  
"Was will sie von ihnen?", Fragte Clay.  
  
"Das kann ich euch nicht genau sagen. Ich weis nur, dass sie jetzt Forschungsleiterin in einem geheimen Projekt ist, das kurz vor der Fertigstellung steht. Ich nehme an, es hat damit zu tun."  
  
"Aber sie sagten doch, sie sei eine ihrer ehemaligen Schülerinnen..."  
  
"Ja, sie war Nummer 87, eine Pilotenanwärterin, die zusammen mit Teela Zain Elmes ausgebildet wurde. Sie hat später zusätzlich die Lotsenprüfung abgelegt, übrigens auch mit Teela zusammen, sodass die beiden in der Lage sind, ohne Lotsen zu fliegen. Sie sagte immer, ihr wären die "echten" Maschinen lieber als die Göttinnen, da sie es nicht leiden könne, wenn sich irgendeine Göttin im entscheidenden Moment einmischt. Deshalb ist sie immer Pro-ing geflogen. Den hat sie anscheinend modifiziert, denn als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe, sah er mehr wie eine Neuentwicklung als ein Pro- ing aus. Wieso sie in die Forschung gegangen ist, weis ich nicht. Ich nehme an, das Projekt stellte eine Herausforderung für sie dar..."  
  
Keuchend kam Zero zu den anderen zurück. Er sah Kizna an als erwarte er, das sie ihm erzähle, was er verpasst hatte. Kizna dachte natürlich mit keiner Silbe daran. Enttäuscht sah er zu den anderen, doch auch die reagierten nicht. Schließlich wandte er sich Azuma zu.  
  
"Was hab ich verpasst?"  
  
"Wenn du nichts verpassen willst, solltest du früher erscheinen", antwortete der grinsend, "Aber da es dich betrifft, will ich mal eine Ausnahme machen. Ausnahme, klar?" Zero beeilte sich zu nicken.  
  
"Wir bekommen heute Besuch von einer Forscherin, die etwas mit dir, einem Partner sowie Nummer 87 und Partner besprechen will."  
  
"Sie hat Pilotin gelernt, die Lotsenprüfung abgelegt und ist jetzt Forscher. Also ich finde das höchst interessant", ergänzte Clay und rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
  
Als hätte sie darauf gewartet, ging plötzlich die Tür auf und ein Mädchen trat ein. Sie war wie erwartet etwa so alt wie Teela. Sie hatte hüftlange Haare von der gleichen eigentümlichen Farbe, wie sie auch Hiead besaß. Auch ihre roten Augen ähnelten seinen, allerdings waren sie nicht so kalt und ausdruckslos wie seine, sondern schienen im Gegenteil Feuer in sich zu tragen. Allgemein hätte sie Hieads große Schwester sein können. Sie trug eine schlichte hellgraue Uniform, die ihre Haut fast unnatürlich blass wirken lies.  
  
Azuma begrüßte sie, indem er auf sie zutrat und ihr seine Hand entgegenstreckte, die sie aber ignorierte und sich auf ein Kopfnicken beschränkte.  
  
Dann trat sie auf die Anwärter zu. Offenbar wusste sie genau, wen sie suchte, denn sie schüttelte der Reihe nach Kizna, Ikhuny und Zero die Hand. Hiead begrüßte sie wie Azuma mit einem Kopfnicken, welches allerdings einiges freundlicher ausfiel als das vorhergehende. Die anderen sah sie kurz an, tat aber nichts, um auch sie zu grüßen.  
  
Den Blicken der Anwärter schien sie zu entnehmen, dass diese zumindest ahnten, wen sie vor sich hatten, denn sie stellte sich nicht weiter vor, sondern trat gleich auf einen der Computer zu. In der linken Hand hatte sie bisher einen Datenchip gehalten, dessen Daten sie nun vom Computer auslesen lies. Mit ein paar schnellen Knopfdrücken legte sie das Bild auf den großen Monitor um, sodass alle sehen konnten, was sie tat.  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschien, nachdem Seena einige Passwörter eingegeben hatte, von denen eines zwölf Stellen hatte, wie Clay erstaunt feststellte, ein Bild von einer Göttinnenartigen Maschine. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte es wie eine bizarre Kreuzung aus einer Göttin und einem Pro-ing. Doch wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass es sich um etwas völlig neuartiges handeln musste. Obwohl es nicht viel mit einer Göttin gemein hatte, war die Maschine auf eine schlecht zu beschreibende Art schön.  
  
Mit einigen weiteren Knopfdrücken legte Seena die technischen Daten der Maschine neben das Bild. Den Piloten hätte sie ebenso gut etwas in einer fremden Sprache vorsetzen können, aber die Lotsen begannen eifrig, die Daten zu studieren.  
  
Plötzlich sog Ikhuny erstaunt die Luft ein. Kizna hatte den Daten bisher noch nichts sonderlich Aufregendes entlocken können. Es waren in ihren Augen die Daten einer guten Maschine, aber eben nichts aufregendes. Also sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihrer Freundin hinüber. Diese schien den Blick zu bemerken und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
  
"Sieh dir die Werte für die Geschwindigkeit und im Gegensatz dazu die Stabilisatorwerte an."  
  
Doch noch immer konnte Kizna nicht erkennen, was Ikhuny so erstaunt haben sollte. Sicher, die Geschwindigkeitswerte waren ungewöhnlich hoch, aber das war zu erwarten gewesen, denn schließlich handelte es sich um eine Neuentwicklung. Die Stabilisatorwerte waren nur wenig höher als die der Pro- ings. Diese waren zwar für eine große Stabilität im Raum bekannt, aber auch solche Dinge konnten weiterentwickelt werden. Die Pro-ings, die sie flogen hatten immerhin schon einige Jahre hinter sich. Sie sah etwas hilflos zu ihrer Freundin zurück und erwartete fast, Spott in deren Augen zu lesen. Doch nichts dergleichen.  
  
Stattdessen trat sie einen Schritt näher heran und begann zu erklären: "Wenn man die Geschwindigkeit erhöht, geht automatisch Stabilität verloren. Aber das konnte man bisher nur geringfügig ausgleichen. Man hätte zwar längst schnellere Maschinen bauen können, aber die wären dann selbst für Piloten mit hohen EX-Werten nicht mehr zu steuern gewesen. Aber hier scheint das Problem behoben worden zu sein, denn obwohl der Stabilisatorwert nicht sehr viel höher ist als normal, ist die Geschwindigkeit viel höher"  
  
Kizna hatte sich nie sonderlich für die Grenzen der Technik, die sie nutzten, interessiert. Daher war ihr auch das Problem nie wirklich bewusste geworden. Sie hatte sich mal gefragt, warum die neuen Pro-ings nicht schneller waren, aber sie hatte nie ernsthaft versucht, der Frage auf den Grund zu gehen.  
  
Die anderen Lotsen hatten sich zu ihnen herumgedreht und schienen ebenso erstaunt wie Kizna.  
  
"Woher weißt du das? Das haben wir nie behandelt", wollte Wrecka wissen.  
  
Ikhuny wurde sichtlich verlegen. "Ich habe nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, einen Pro-ing schneller zu machen und bin dabei darauf gestoßen", antwortete sie unsicher. Sie war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ein Lotse einen Pro-ing modifizieren durfte, denn es hatte nie jemand danach gefragt und sie selbst hatte sich nicht getraut, obwohl es ihr an Verbesserungsvorschlägen nicht mangelte. Daher hatte sie sich heimlich an die Arbeit gemacht, um Hiead einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Obwohl sie lange darüber nachgedacht hatte und auch einiges ausprobiert hatte, war ihr keine Lösung für das Problem eingefallen. Nun hätte sie Seena zu gern gefragt, wie sie es gelöst hatte. Doch auch diesmal hielt sie ihre Schüchternheit zurück. Sie sah scheu zu ihr auf und begegnete zu ihrem Erstaunen einem anerkennenden Blick.  
  
"Du scheinst mir ein fähiger Lotse zu sein", sagte Seena zu ihr. Errötend starrte Ikhuny auf ihre Schuhe. Sie war sicher kein guter Lotse. Sie musste noch viel besser werden, um Hiead zufrieden stellen zu können. Außerdem war Kizna eine viel bessere Mechanikerin als sie selbst. Sie schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
  
Seena schien ihre Gedanken zumindest zu erraten, denn sie ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.  
  
"Was ihr hier seht, sind die sogenannten Hohepriesterinnen. Sie sind das Ergebnis jahrelanger Forschung und Entwicklung und stellen, abgesehen von den Göttinnen, das modernste an Maschinen dar, was wir gegenwärtig besitzen. Zur Zeit gibt es nur einen Prototypen, der, sobald er Verbessert und getestet wurde, noch zwei mal gebaut werden wird. Anlass der Konstruktion ist eine Prophezeiung. Sie besagt, dass "drei von irdischen Geschlechts kommen werden, die sich an Geist gleichen" und das sie in den "Priesterinnen den Kampf entscheiden werden". Die Prophezeiung stammt noch aus der Zeit vor der Zerstörung der Erde, die einmal Heimat der Menschen gewesen zu sein scheint. Mit irdischem Geschlecht sind also Menschen gemeint und nach allem, was wir wissen, bezeichneten die Erdmenschen EX als Geist. Also sollen drei Menschen mit dem gleiche EX den Kampf gegen die Victims entscheiden"  
  
"Und wegen einer Prophezeiung baut ihr eine so gewaltige Maschine? Es ist doch vollkommen unsicher, ob die Prophezeiung eintreten wird", wunderte sich Kizna.  
  
Seena lächelte. "Sie ist bereits eingetreten. Lange hatte wirklich niemand daran geglaubt, da man EX für einzigartig wie einen Fingerabdruck hielt. Nur einige Wissenschaftler erstellten die Grundzeichnungen für die Priesterinnen. Von den meisten wurden sie belächelt und für verrückt erklärt. Aber vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr wurde klar, dass die Prophezeiung eingetreten war. Jetzt hatte die Führungsspitze von GOA plötzlich Interesse für das Projekt und finanzierte den Bau des Prototypen."  
  
"Vor einem Jahr... da sind wir Anwärter geworden", überlegte Clay.  
  
Seena nickte nur bestätigend. Offensichtlich wollte sie nicht mehr verraten.  
  
"Das würde bedeuten, dass drei von uns das gleiche EX haben...", grübelte Clay weiter. Auch die anderen begannen, nachdenkliche Gesichter zu machen. Einzig Hiead sah Seena nur stirnrunzelnd an. Er verstand nicht, was das mit ihm zu tun haben sollte, denn er bezweifelte, dass es irgendjemanden geben konnte, der sein EX hatte. Doch sie hatte ausdrücklich mit ihm sprechen wollen.  
  
Ikhuny riss plötzlich die Augen auf und senkte dann rasch den Kopf. Sie schloss ihre Hände zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, als wisse sie nicht, was sie tun solle.  
  
Die anderen waren mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen, das sie unmöglich das gleiche EX haben konnten. Seena lächelte nur wieder wissend und sah dann direkt zu Ikhuny hinüber.  
  
"Habt ihr wirklich keine Idee?", fragte sie. Die Frage war zwar allgemein gestellt gewesen, doch allen fiel auf, dass sie eigentlich nur an eine gerichtet war. Die sah auf und etwas ängstlich zu Seena. Dann senkte sie den Kopf wieder und sagte so leise, dass es gerade noch zu verstehen war.  
  
"Hiead und Zero"  
  
"WAAAS? ! ?!", Kam es aus 8 Mündern. Hiead sah sie scharf an und runzelte noch einmal die Stirn. Er schien etwas sagen zu wollen, entschied dann aber, dass die anderen die Mühe nicht wert waren.  
  
Seena nickte noch einmal bestätigend.  
  
"A-aber du hast doch von drei Menschen gesprochen!", Warf Clay ein.  
  
"Aber ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es drei Anwärter wären, oder?"  
  
Die anderen sahen betreten zu Boden und Kizna murmelte irgendetwas von Wortklauberei.  
  
"Wer ist der dritte?", Wollte Zero berechtigterweise wissen.  
  
"Der? Nun, das trifft es nicht ganz... Ikhuny, hast du eine Idee?"  
  
Die Angesprochene sah erstaunt auf und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf.  
  
"Teela Zain Elmes"  
  
Alle Anwesenden drehten sich zu Hiead um. Es war ungewöhnlich genug, dass er überhaupt an einer Unterhaltung teilnahm und dann auch noch mit einer vernünftigen Antwort...  
  
Zero runzelte überrascht die Stirn, doch dann erinnerte er sich an seine bisher einzige Begegnung mit der Pilotin der weißen Göttin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
"Was macht denn ein Anwärter hier?", sichtlich genervt dröhnte Rios Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.  
  
"Ich werde Pilot!" Zero war fest entschlossen, nichts auf sich sitzen zu lassen. Immerhin würde er auch bald eine dieser Göttinnen steuern.  
  
"Aber noch bist du keiner, also verschwinde von hier!", Rios Stimme war noch energischer geworden, soweit das überhaupt möglich war.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass ich bis hierhin gekommen bin!"  
  
Rio machte sich nicht die Mühe, darauf zu antworten, sondern lies Agui- Kimeia ihren Schutzschild errichten, gegen den auch sofort Victims prallten.  
  
Zero wollte dem Piloten beweisen, dass er auch kämpfen konnte und schoss einige Victims ab, die den Schutzschild umgangen hatten.  
  
Trotzdem drangen immer mehr Victims zu ihnen durch.  
  
Plötzlich mischte sich in Zeros Feuer noch ein zweites. Der Pro-ing mit Nummer 87 kam wild schießend auf sie zu. Wie Hieads begannen jetzt auch Zeros Haare zu glühen.  
  
Plötzlich war es, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Vor ihren Augen tauchte die weiße Göttin auf und erledigte den Anführer der Victims.  
  
~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~  
  
Nur bruchstückweise konnte sich Zero an das erinnern, was danach geschehen war. Erst nachdem er seinen Pro-ing verlassen hatte, war er wieder richtig zu sich gekommen. Alles, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war dieses Gefühl gewesen, als Errn- Laties aufgetaucht war. Sein eigenes EX hatte anscheinend irgendwie mit dem von Teela reagiert. Hiead schien es genauso gegangen zu sein, auch wenn er nie darüber gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Du willst mir jetzt also quasi meine beiden besten Anwärter ausspannen?" Azuma klang etwas verwirrt, auch wenn er sich bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
  
"Bevor du fragst: Ich habe die Autorisierung, sie auf die Forschungsstation zu bringen.", antwortete Seena schnippisch.  
  
Nicht nur Zero fragte sich, was zwischen den beiden wohl vorgefallen war, dass sie ihn so verabscheute.  
  
"Schon gut, nimm sie mit. Aber erspar mir den Papierkram." Azuma war sichtlich um ein besseres Klima bemüht.  
  
"Das ist schon geklärt, die Autorisierung kommt von höchster Stelle. Wenn die wollen, setzen die sich über die ganze Bürokratie hinweg. Du musst sie nur noch aus deiner Anwärterliste austragen."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich zum Computer zurück und entnahm ihren Datenchip. Sie steckte ihn in die Jackentasche und ging auf die Tür zu. Diese glitt mit einem leisen Zischen auf. Bevor Seena hindurch ging, drehte sie sich noch einmal um: "Ich erwarte euch vier in zwei Stunden im Transporterhangar. Packt jetzt eure Sachen zusammen, es wird einige Zeit vergehen, bis ihr wieder hier seid."  
  
Und schon war sie verschwunden.  
  
Kizna und Ikhuny sahen sich etwas verwirrt an und wandten sich dann an Azuma, um sich vom Unterricht freistellen zu lassen. Dessen Laune schien sich dadurch, dass Seena sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet hatte noch weiter verschlechtert zu haben. Er winkte nur mit einer Hand und scheuchte die Vier aus dem Raum.  
  
Zero und die Mädchen begaben sich sofort auf ihre Zimmer, um zu packen. Hiead hingegen lenkte seine Schritte zum Beobachtungsraum. Dort angekommen lehnte er sich an eine der Säulen, die die Decke des Raums stützten.  
  
Zero hatte also tatsächlich das gleiche EX wie er selbst. Er hatte die Vermutung schon bei ihrer Begegnung mit Teela gehabt, hatte sich aber geweigert, es zu glauben. Jetzt war es ihm bestätigt worden. Irgendwie störte es ihn, denn diese Tatsache machte Zero ihm mehr oder weniger ebenbürtig.  
  
Noch mehr störte es ihn allerdings, dass er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten sollte. Diese Hohepriesterinnen schienen an sich gute Maschinen zu sein und auch Teela als Partner war nicht übel. Sie war ein Profi und nahm ihre Aufgabe ernst. Bei Zero lagen die Dinge anders. Er war in Hieads Augen einfach nur naiv und dumm. Die Dummen hatten aber eben sprichwörtlich das meiste Glück und so war Zero mit einem besonderen EX ausgestattet worden. Hiead würde halt mit ihm klarkommen müssen, oder ihm zeitig genug die Grenzen aufzeigen müssen.  
  
Auch mit Ikhuny würde er weiterhin klarkommen müssen. Sie würde ihm allerdings die geringsten Schwierigkeiten machen. Sie war anscheinend fest entschlossen, eine gute Lotsin zu werden. Nun, damit würde sie genug zu tun haben, denn gute Piloten brauchten auch gute Lotsen. Vorhin war sie ihm intelligenter als sonst erschienen, und vor allem schien sie cleverer zu sein, als Zeros Lotsin. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser plötzliche Höhenflug noch etwas andauern würde.  
  
Auch die Forscherin gab ihm mehr als ein Rätsel auf. Dem Namen nach schien sie von seiner Kolonie zu stammen. Auch hatte sie die Grundregel, die Begrüßung auf ein Kopfnicken zu beschränken, ihm gegenüber beherzigt. Sie schien sowohl eine gute Forscherin als auch ein guter Lotse zu sein. Sie wäre eine bessere Partnerin für ihn als Ikhuny, zumal sie auch noch besser aussah. Sie hätte vom Aussehen her seine Schwester sein können, aber er hatte nie Geschwister gehabt.  
  
Hiead warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die hinter ihm über dem Eingang hing. Er hatte gut die Hälfte der Zeit hier verbracht. Zero hatte sicher schon seine Sachen gepackt und sprang jetzt hyperaktiv im Hangar umher. Hiead verzog bei dieser Vorstellung das Gesicht zu einem abfälligen Grinsen und begab sich zu dem Zimmer, dass er sich mit Zero und Clay teilen musste.  
  
Er brauchte kaum eine viertel Stunde, um seine Sachen zu packen und eine weitere, um zu duschen. Dann begab er sich in Richtung der Hangars. Es konnte nie schaden etwas früher da zu sein, auch wenn es bedeutete, Zero zu begegnen. Außerdem bekam er so vielleicht die Gelegenheit, noch vor dem Start mit Seena sprechen zu können.  
  
Als er am Hangar der Pro-ings vorbeiging, öffnete sich die Tür und Ikhuny trat heraus. Über ihrer Schulter hing eine Tasche, in der sie offensichtlich ihre Sachen verstaut hatte. Als sie Hiead sah, wirkte sie etwas erstaunt, brachte aber nur ein schüchternes 'Hallo Hiead' hervor, bevor sie sich ihm anschloss. Er hatte sie überhaupt nicht beachtet, und so traute sie sich auch nicht, ihn anzusprechen, sondern ging nur einen halben Schritt hinter ihm her.  
  
Schweigend kamen sie am Hangar der Transporter an. Die Tür glitt vor ihnen auf und gab den Blick auf etwa ein Dutzend Raumschiffe frei, von denen die meisten für Lebensmittel und ähnliche Transporte genutzt wurden. Hiead hatte sich nicht weiter damit beschäftigt, daher wusste er nicht, wo ihr Flieger stand.  
  
Ikhuny dagegen war offenbar bereits hier gewesen, denn sie trat an ihm vorbei und ging auf eine Maschine ihm hinteren Teil des Raumes zu. Hiead hatte keine Wahl als ihr zu folgen, obwohl er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand anderes etwas besser wusste oder konnte, als er. Besonders wenn es sich um einen Schwächling wie seine Lotsin handelte.  
  
Als sie näher kam öffnete sich die Schleuse an dem Schiff und eine Rampe wurde ausgefahren.  
  
Die beiden anderen waren wie erwartet bereits da und auch Seena hantierte bereits an diversen Knöpfen. Ikhuny stellte ihre Taschen zu den der anderen und setzte sich auf den Platz neben Kizna. Hiead blieb nichts anderes zu tun, als seine Tasche ebenfalls dort abzustellen und sich auf den einzigen Platz zu setzen, der außer dem Pilotensitz und dem neben Zero noch übrig war.  
  
Seena wandte sich kurz zu ihm um, schien etwas sagen zu wollen, belies es dann aber bei einem leicht spöttischen Blick. Das machte Hiead einerseits neugierig und andrerseits wütend, aber er hütete sich davor, einem von Beidem Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
Seena nahm auf dem Pilotensitz Platz und startete die Maschinen.  
  
************************  
  
So, das wäre also das erste Chappy! Ich bin mir noch nicht zu 100% sicher, wie die Story weiter geht, also sind Kritik, Fragen und Wünsche sehr willkommen!  
  
Was den Flashback betrifft, kann ich nur sagen, dass ich die Situation nicht mehr so ganz im Kopf habe und von daher nur hoffen kann, dass ich keinen allzu großen Mist gebaut habe...  
  
Bis denne! 


	2. Schwerelosigkeit

Schön, dass euer Mauszeiger den Weg hierher gefunden hat!  
  
Hier wäre also das Zweite Kapitel. Ist nur ein Kurzes und ist eigentlich just for Fun!  
  
Abgesehen von Seena sind die Charas immer noch nicht meine (ich spare noch auf einen Hiead), sondern gehören der großen Yukiru Sugisaki *anbet*  
  
Schwerelosigkeit  
  
Seena schaltete das Funkgerät an und erbat sich Starterlaubnis, die ihr auch sofort gewährt wurde. Das Dröhnen der Maschinen wurde stärker und die Maschine hob vom Boden GOAs ab. Durch die vorderen Fenster konnte man sehen, wie sich die Schleußen öffneten. Das Raumschiff glitt hinaus ins All.  
  
Noch bevor die Schleußen hinter ihnen ganz geschlossen waren, zog Seena den Beschleunigungshebel zu sich heran und alle fünf wurden in die Sitze gedrückt. Das Schiff beschrieb eine Kurve, sodass GOA jetzt zu ihrer Linken lag und flog dann in Richting Zion.  
  
Zero, dem während des Starts ein wenig schlecht geworden war, begann nun, lautstark die Sterne und Zion vor ihnen zu bewundern. Kizuna verdrehte nur die Augen, Ikhuny verkniff sich ein Kichern und Hiead beann, Zero in Gedanken auf verschiedene schmerzvolle Arten umzubringen. Die drei waren Zeros Begeisterungsausbrüche ja schon mehr oder weniger gewohnt.  
  
Eine ganze Weile versuchte Seena verzweifet, Zero zu ignorieren, aber immer dann, wenn sie der Meinung war, ihn jetzt überhören zu können, schien es ihr, als würde er lauter. Schließlich hatte sie genug. An den Armlehnen jedes Passagiersitzes war ein kleiner Bildschirm angebracht, mit dem der Pilot kurze Hinweise an die Fluggäste weitergeben konnte, ohne durch das Schiff brüllen zu müssen. Jetzt schickte sie den beiden Lotsen und Hiead ein Wort auf ihre Bildschirme und ihnen noch eine halbe Minute Zeit, es zu lesen.  
  
Dann zog sie den Beschleunigungshebel ganz zu sich heran, stellte im gleichen Moment mit der anderen Hand das Schiff Kopf und schaltete eine Sekunde später die künstliche Schwerkraft aus.  
  
Ein erschrockenes Kreischen von Kizna, ein etwas leiserer, aber nicht minder erschrockener Laut von Ikhuny und ein erschrockenes Keuchen von Hiead oder wahlweise auch Zero war zu hören.  
  
Die drei hatten zwar das Wort 'Festhalten' auf ihren Monitoren gelesen und auch mehr oder weniger danach gehandelt, aber sie hatten ja nicht ahnen können, was sie erwartete.  
  
Seena nahm etwas Geschwindigkeit zurück und drehte das Schiff wieder herum, wenn auch viel langsamer als eben. Nachdem sie eingestellt hatte, dass die Schwerkraft in Zehnerschritten wieder auf einhundert Prozent steigen sollte drehte sie sich herum und warf einen Blick auf ihre Fluggäste.  
  
Kizna und Ikhuny stand der Schreck noch in die Gesichter geschrieben, aber zumindest Kizna hatte verstanden, wozu die Aktion gedient hatte und war schon wieder am Grinsen. Hiead hatte sich offensichtlich nichts getan und sah jetzt triumphierend zu Zero hinüber.  
  
Zero... Nun er würde in der nächsten Zeit nichts mehr sagen. Er saß in einer verkrümmten Haltung in seinem Sitz und presste verzeifelt beide Hände auf seinen Mund. Seena hatte zwar Informationen über ihre Piloten erhalten, aber von Zeros schwachem Magen hatte da nichts gestanden. Jetzt hatte sie also ein Problem gelöst und damit das nächste heraufbeschworen.  
  
Aber dieses lies sich wenigstens auf eine normale Art und Weise lösen.  
  
"Den Gang hinunter, zweite Tür links und wenn dus nicht bis dahin schaffst, putzt du das Schiff, klar?", rief sie Zero zu, worauf Kizna begann, schallend zu lachen.  
  
Der nickte hastig und versuchte dann, mit einer Hand den Gurt zu öffnen.  
  
Seena musste jetzt wieder auf das achten, was vor ihr geschah, um das Schiff nicht noch gegen einen Asteoriden zu setzen, so bekam sie zu ihrem Badauern nur noch die akustische Übertragung von dem, was nun geschah.  
  
Zero hatte es natürlich nicht geschafft, den Gurt einhändig zu öffnen. Hiead war der Letzte, der ihm helfen würde und Kizna versuchte immer noch, nicht an ihrem Lachanfall zu ersticken. Ikhuny war also die einzige, die ihn vielleicht aus seiner misslichen Laga befreien würde können. Das Dumme war nur: Sie saß direkt hinter ihm und hatte daher nicht so ganz mitbekommen, was Zeros Problem war. Und sie um Hilfe bitten, beziehungsweise Sprechen allgmein war Zero gerade nicht möglich, da er wenig Lust verspürte, das Schiff tatsächlich zu wischen.  
  
Zu seinem Glück beschloss sie, nachzusehen, wo sein Problem lag. Sie schnallte sich ab und ging um den Sitz herum.  
  
"Uhm, mh, mh, hm", versuchte Zero ihr zu erklären.  
  
Verständlich, dass sie nur ratlos vor ihm stehen blieb. Aber zum Glück besaß Zero die Geistesgegenwart, auf den Gurt zu deuten. Diese Geste konnte man kaum missverstehen und so war Zero kurz darauf auf dem Weg zur Toilette, von wo er erst zurückkehrte, als das Schiff bereits sicher gelandet war.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok, ich sehs ein, das Chappy hat nicht wirklich viel mit der Story zu tun, aber ich hatte gerade Bock darauf, so was zu schreiben. Und irgendwas musste auf dem Flug doch geschehen *grinst* Ich hoffe, es hat euch Spaß gemacht!  
  
Ich erwarte weiter Kritik, Fragen, Wünsche, also kurz REVIEWS!  
  
Es gibt bald ein neues Chappy, dann wieder mit Plot, versprochen! 


	3. Das Forschungsschiff

Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum dritten Chappy!  
  
Die Charas bis auf Seena gehören immer noch nicht mir, sondern Yukiru Sugisaki. Ich verdien hiermit auch keinen müden Euro, aber Spenden sind willkommen! *g*  
  
Rome Lotte ist eventuell OOC, da ich sie nur schlecht einschätzen kann.  
  
Wie versprochen gibt es jetzt wieder Plot, also ab geht's!  
  
Die Forschungsstation  
  
Die Anwärter verließen das Shuttle und den Hangar und betraten die Korridore der Forschungsstation, von der die meisten noch nicht einmal wussten, dass es sie gab. Die Station lag etwa auf halber Strecke zwischen GOA und Zion und verfügte über einen Tarnschild, der sie für Radare unsichtbar machte. Für den Fall, dass sich dennoch Victims hierher verirren sollten, verfügte die Station über ein Geschwader modifizierter Pro-ings, die von den Forschern, die eine Pilotenausbildung absolviert hatten und dann bei der Auswahl der Piloten für die Göttinnen ausgeschieden waren, gesteuert wurden.  
  
Doch davon ahnten die Anwärter noch nichts. Die Gänge, die sie auf dem Weg zu ihren neuen Quartieren passierten wirkten wie ausgestorben. Nur selten waren eilige Schritte zu hören, die dann auch rasch wieder verklangen.  
  
Seena blieb schließlich vor einer Aufzugtür stehen und drückte den Knopf. Neben diesem einen gab es noch zwei weitere Aufzüge um auch im Falle eines Angriffs eine schnelle Beförderung gewährleisten zu können.  
  
Mit einem leisen Geräusch zeigte der Aufzug seine Ankunft an, bevor sich die Türen öffneten und Seena mit den Anwärtern ins Innere trat.  
  
Mit diesem Aufzug konnte man in fünf Stockwerke gelangen, drei davon über ihrem Standort. Seena wählte die vierte Etage aus und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Obwohl von der Bewegung selbst kaum etwas zu spüren war, schien der Aufzug sehr schnell zu sein, denn nach kurzer Zeit öffneten sich die Türen erneut und entließ sie in die Ebene in der sämtliche Quartiere und Aufenthaltsäume untergebracht waren.  
  
Seena folgte dem Gang noch einige Meter und blieb dann vor einer Tür stehen. An der Tür waren keinerlei Markierungen angebracht und auch die Tafel an der Wand neben dem Eingang war noch leer.  
  
Mit einem Knopfdruck öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren Gang frei, der aber nur wenige Meter lang war und von dem sich zwei Türen abzweigten. Seena trat ein und bedeutete den Anderen, dasselbe zu tun. Sie ging den Gang entlang und öffnete die beiden Türen.  
  
Dahinter lag jeweils ein Raum, in dem drei Betten, ein Tisch mit genügen Stühlen und ein großer Kleiderschrank zu finden waren. Von dem Raum ging es noch in ein weiteres Zimmer, das ein Badezimmer zu beherbergen schien.  
  
"Über die Zimmerverteilung könnt ihr euch selbst einig werden. Außer euch werden hier noch Teela und Rome Lotte einquartiert werden, also sucht euch eine Aufteilung, die die beiden akzeptieren können."  
  
Als sie sah, dass die anderen zumindest andeutungsweise nickten fuhr sie fort: "Es ist jetzt 1130 ab 1200 gibt es in der Kantine einen Stock tiefer etwas zu essen. Ich werde euch dann auch eure Schlüssel für die Tür vorn geben. Die beiden Zimmer kann man übrigens nicht einzeln abschließen. Nach dem Essen werde ich euch die Priesterinnen und die Station zeigen."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Die vier blieben etwas ratlos in der Gegend stehen.  
  
. . .  
  
"Zimmerverteilung... Also Aufteilung nach Jungs und Mädels geht nicht. Hiead und Zero in einem Raum ist riskant und die beiden anderen mit Hiead wäre Folter..." Kizna spazierte in einem der Räume auf und ab.  
  
Zero hatte sich auf eines der Betten gelegt und schien Kizna nicht wirklich zuzuhören. Ikhuny saß auf einem der Stühle und Hiead lehnte neben der Tür an der Wand. Auch diese Beiden schienen nicht an Kiznas Gespräch teilnehmen zu wollen.  
  
"Hiead, Teela und Ich.", lies sich Zero vernehmen. Offenbar hatte er doch mit einem halben Ohr zugehört.  
  
"Vergiss es", ereiferte sich Kizna, "Teela kommt mit mir in ein Zimmer"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Darum!"  
  
"Vergiss es!"  
  
"Nö!"  
  
Bevor sie dazu kamen, wirklich mit Streiten zu beginnen, ging die Tür auf und Rome Lotte trat herein.  
  
"Hallo", begrüßte sie die Anwärter.  
  
Ikhuny, Zero und Kizna grüßten zurück, während Hiead teilnahmslos wie vorher an der Wand lehnen blieb.  
  
"Wir diskutieren gerade über die Zimmerverteilung...", begann Zero.  
  
"Das war nicht zu überhören.", lächelte Rome.  
  
Zero sah etwas betreten zu Boden und Kizna ergriff das Wort: "Mit wem willst du in ein Zimmer?"  
  
"Mir ist das eigentlich egal, aber ich denke, dass die Jungen in ein Zimmer sollten und da wäre es sicher am Besten, wenn noch Teela dazukäme, weil sie sicher am ehesten verhindern kann, dass die beiden sich zerfetzen. Außerdem arbeiten Lotsen meistens länger als die Piloten und da würden wir sie nicht stören, wenn wir spät heimkommen."  
  
Diesen Argumenten hatte selbst Kizna, die sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen war, nichts entgegenzusetzen. Zähneknirschend lies sie Zeros Jubel über sich ergehen.  
  
"Wieso bist du eigentlich hier? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich dich hier nicht haben will... Es ist nur..."  
  
"Schon gut Ikhuny. Teela steuert ihre Göttin ohne einen Lotsen. Aber die Priesterinnen müssen exakt gleich sein und wenn sie alleine fliegen wollte, bräuchte sie ein paar Zusatzgeräte. Deshalb hat Seena vorgeschlagen, mich zu Teelas Lotsin zu machen, weil ich ja keinen Partner mehr habe. Nachdem Ernest gestorben war, ist Erts ja Pilot geworden und ich blieb auf GOA zurück. Ich hätte sonst auf die nächsten Neulinge warten müssen, die nach GOA kommen", erklärte Rome.  
  
"Ach so ist das", lies sich Zero vernehmen, "Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mit Erts gegangen?"  
  
Rome senkte den Blick und Zero dämmerte es, dass er einen wunden Punkt berührt haben könnte. Aber es war zu spät. Gesagt war nun einmal gesagt.  
  
"Es ist eine Sache, einen Pro-ing zu reparieren. Aber die Göttinnen sind komplizierter gebaut und man hätte mich erst anlernen müssen. Dazu war keine Zeit und außerdem hätte Tune dann ja keinen Job mehr gehabt. Ich bin ja auch nur ein Anwärter."  
  
"Und hast du die Priesterinnen schon gesehen?", fragte Kizna.  
  
"Nein, ich weiß nicht viel mehr als...." "OH NEIN!!!", brüllte plötzlich Zero.  
  
Alle, inklusive Hiead fuhren zusammen und starrten ihn an.  
  
"Was hast du denn?", fragte Kizna nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens in denen Zero panisch umherblickend vor dem Bett stand.  
  
"Es ist 1220! Wir verpassen das Essen!" Damit war er zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Die anderen schüttelten nur den Kopf. Dann folgten sie Zero, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer. An den Aufzügen holten sie ihn ein, denn er stand ziemlich ratlos davor.  
  
"Weist du nicht, wie man einen Aufzug bedient?", schimpfte Kizna los und verpasste Zero eine Kopfnuss.  
  
"Aua, das tat weh, Mensch!", jammerte er, dann hörte er auf, seinen Kopf krampfhaft mit beiden Händen festzuhalten und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe (1,56m) auf, "Natürlich weiß ich, wie man einen Aufzug bedient"  
  
Wie zum Beweis betätigte er auf den Knopf, den Rome längst gedrückt hatte.  
  
"Und warum bist du dann nicht unten und stopfst wie ein Irrer Essen in dich hinein?", hakte Kizna nach.  
  
"Weil", begann Zero kleinlaut, "ich vergessen habe, wo die Kantine ist."  
  
Erneute konnte Kizna nur den Kopf schütteln. Zero blieb eine Predigt mit dem Thema "Ich soll zuhören, wenn andere Leute mir was erzählen" erspart, denn in diesem Augenblick öffneten sich vor ihnen die Aufzugtüren.  
  
Ikhuny drückte den Knopf für die dritte Etage und der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung. Wie zuvor war die Fahrt überraschend schnell zu Ende und sie standen im Gang der dritten Etage. An dieser Stelle gab es drei mögliche Wege und keiner war mit einem Hinweis gekennzeichnet. Etwas ratlos sahen sie sich um. Aber jetzt war auf Zero wieder Verlass. Er sog kurz die Luft ein und deutete dann auf den Gang, der von ihnen aus nach links führte. Dann rannte er auch schon los, um noch etwas abzubekommen.  
  
Hiead war die ganze Zeit hinter den Anderen hergetrabt. Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er auch nicht. In Gedanken jedoch war er immer noch bei Seena. Bereits bei der ersten Begegnung hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, die zu kennen und dieses Gefühl war im Raumsschiff nur noch stärker geworden. Aber er wusste nicht, wann und wo sie sich begegnet sein könnten. Er konnte sich auch an kein Ereignis auf seiner Kolonie erinnern, wo er sie gesehen haben könnte.  
  
Während er weiter grübelte betrat er mit den anderen die Kantine. Zero war natürlich zu erst da gewesen und hatte sich den letzten freien Tisch gesichert. Seinem Teller nach zu urteilen würde er in etwa einer Minute anfangen zu drängeln, dass die andern fertig werden sollten. Normalerweise aß Hiead für sich allein, doch das schien hier nicht möglich zu sein. Alle Tische waren mit Forschern und Technikern besetzt, die er nicht so leicht würde vertreiben können wie diese Anwärter auf GOA. Ihm würde keine Wahl bleiben, als mit den anderen zu essen. Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Seena und er sah sich unauffällig um, konnte sie aber nirgendwo entdecken.  
  
Die anderen hatten sich unterdessen ihre Teller genommen und begonnen, zu essen. Was auch immer man ihnen auf GOA angeboten hatte, es wurde von diesem Essen um Meilen übertroffen. Aber eine Verschlechterung wäre auch kaum möglich gewesen. Es gab Fleisch mit irgendwelchem Gemüse, das er nicht kannte und Kartoffeln. Hiead nahm seine Gabel und begann zu essen.  
  
Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, was die anderen um ihn herum zu erzählen hatten, aber heute hörte er dennoch zu. Es konnte ja sein, dass Rome noch etwas über die Priesterinnen oder über Seena wusste.  
  
"Das Essen hier ist gut!", konnte Zero zwischen zwei Bissen hervorbringen.  
  
"Ja, besser als auf GOA, aber schlimmer hätte es nicht kommen können!", sagte Kizna mit beinahe ebenso vollem Mund.  
  
"Was ist das fürn Grünzeug?", meldete sich Zero wieder, der mittlerweile den Bissen hintergeschluckt hatte. "Das ist Brokkoli. Sehr gesund. Wächst aber nur auf wenigen Kolonien", wusste Ikhuny.  
  
"Kennst du dich jetzt auch noch mit Gewächsen aus?" Kizna war ehrlich überrascht.  
  
"Na ja, wir hatten immer welchen im Garten und mein Vater wollte immer, dass ich die Pflanzen kenne...", erwiderte sie und wirkte dabei leicht verlegen.  
  
"Entschuldigt die Verspätung" Seena war von den Anwärtern unbemerkt hereingerauscht, knallte jetzt ihren Teller auf den Tisch und begann, hastig zu essen.  
  
"Was ist den los?", fragte Rome.  
  
Seena hob den Kopf, lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur das übliche. Techniker, die glauben, alles müsse vor dem Mittagessen geschehen und ein paar GOA-Leute, die eben angekommen sind und von mir alles über die Baufortschritte wissen wollen. Ich konnte gerade noch so eine Mittagspause herausschlagen. Aber die Führung müssen wir vertagen, tut mir leid."  
  
"Na ja, macht ja nichts. Aber können wir trotzdem zu den Priesterinnen?", fragte Rome weiter.  
  
"Das ist eigentlich höchste Sicherheitsstufe, aber ihr sollt die Dinger schließlich haben... Von mir aus. Das ist die erste Etage und da der linke Gang. Ich sag den Leuten dort Bescheid. Zeigt denen eure GOA-Nummern auf den Armen, dann wissen sie, wer ihr seid."  
  
Damit warf sie einen gehetzten Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf, ohne vorher zu Ende gegessen zu haben.  
  
"Ach ja eure Schlüssel!"  
  
Damit entnahm sie ihrer Jackentasche fünf Chipkarten, gab sie ihnen und drehte sich dann weg, um ihren Teller wegzubringen.  
  
"Warte ich, mach das dann schon. Geh du zu deiner Besprechung."  
  
Seena sah Zero überrascht an, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und murmelte ein Danke, bevor sie auch schon wieder zur Tür hinaus war.  
  
Kaum war sie weg, stürzte sich Zero förmlich auf den Teller, der noch halb gefüllt war. Kizna griff sich nur stöhnend an den Kopf.  
  
************************************* So, mir fällt nichts mehr ein. Das nächste Mal sehen sie die Pristerinnen und dann gibt's Action! Versprochen!  
  
Ach ja, was das Essen betrifft. Mag ja sein, dass Brokoli nicht so sonderlich beliebt ist, aber ich esse das Zeug ganz gerne und besser als der GOA-Schmand ist es allemal! ;-)  
  
Und ich hab noch ne andere Frage: Wollt ihr Pairings, wenn ja welche? (Ich wäre mit so ziemlich allem einverstanden, mal von so ausgefallenen Ideen wie Kizna/Hiead oder Ikhuny/Zero abgesehen. Pairing mit den Piloten Galef und Co. kann ich natürlich nur andeuten...)  
  
Egal, lasst euch die Zeit net lang werden und reviewt mal!  
  
Bis denne! 


	4. EX

Da bin ich wieder und ich hab Priesterinnen und Aktion versprochen. Na ja, das könnt ihr haben!  
  
Die Leutchen mit Ausnahme von Seena sind net meine und ich verdien hiermit kein Geld... der Spruch dürfte bekannt sein.  
  
Warnungen gibt's keine, bis auf vielleicht OOC für Rome.  
  
EX  
  
Nach dem Essen machte sich die ganze Truppe auf den Weg zum Hangar, wo die Priesterinnen sein sollten. Obwohl Seena nur eine wage Beschreibung gegeben hatte, fanden sie es sofort, denn diese Türen waren größer als der Rest und mit einem großen 'Zutritt nur für autorisierte Personen'-Schild versehen. Vor der Tür stand ein ziemlich gelangweilt aussehender Posten, der aber sofort wach wurde, als er sie kommen sah. Wie Seena ihnen aufgetragen hatte, zeigten sie ihre Unterarme und trugen ihr Anliegen vor. Der Posten schien Bescheid zu wissen, denn er drehte sich zu einer Knotrolltafel ein und gab ein Passwort ein. Sofort glitt die Doppeltür auf und sie konnten den riesigen Raum betreten.  
  
Der Raum war mehrere hundert Meter lang und ziemlich hoch. Die vordere Hälfte war eine große Metallplattform, an deren Ende die drei Maschinen sahen, deren Bauplan sie schon gesehen hatten. Die eigentlich geräumige Plattform war mit Kabeln, Messgeräten und Bauteilen nur so übersäht, dass ein normales Gehen nur noch schlecht möglich war. In diesem Wirrwarr hetzten noch einige Forscher und Techniker hin und her, die das Chaos komplett machten. An der den Priesterinnen gegenüberliegenden Wand waren mehrere meterhohe Bildschirme angebracht über die beständig scheinbar vollkommen sinnlose Daten liefen. Vor diesen Bildschirmen standen weitere Forscher, die sie ständig beobachteten. Die Priesterinnen selber waren zwar nur von der 'Brust' an aufwärts zu sehen, aber man konnte dennoch zweifelsfrei erkennen, dass zwei von ihnen noch lange nicht fertig waren. Die dritte schien, sah man von einigen fehlenden Verkleidungsplatten ab, schon so gut wie fertig zu sein. An dieser waren auch die meisten Kabel angebracht, denn die Tests schienen auf Hochtouren zu laufen.  
  
Die Piloten und ihre Lotsen standen einige Zeit unbemerkt bei der Tür, die sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte. Nach einer ganzen Weile wurden sie schließlich von einem vorbeihastenden Forscher bemerkt. Dieser blieb überrascht stehen, rückte seine Brille zurecht und fragte: "Sei ihr die zukünftigen Lotsen und Piloten für die Dinger?"  
  
Die fünf sahen sich an und nickten dann. Kizna trat einen Schritt vor: "Seena meinte, wir könnten sie uns ansehen. Wäre das möglich?"  
  
Der Forscher sah sich kurz um und nickte dann. "Sicher, kommt mit."  
  
Damit führte er sie in die Mitte des Raumes, wobei sie sich bemühten, niemandem im Weg zu stehen, was sich aber als unmöglich herausstellte. Der Forscher trat auf einen älteren, grimmig aussehenden Herrn zu und wechselte einige Worte mit ihm. Das Gesicht hinter dem buschigen Schnauzer hellte sich etwas auf.  
  
"Hört mal her!", rief er mit donnernder Stimme in die Runde, worauf sofort alle ihre Arbeit ruhen ließen, "Das sind die zukünftigen Lotsen und Piloten der Priesterinnen!"  
  
Darauf erhob sich ein allgemeines Gemurmel und die fünf wurden eingehend betrachtet, bevor die Arbeiter ihre Tätigkeiten wieder aufnahmen.  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf, Jonathan Kodow mein Name. Ich bin der Forschungsleiter und nach Seena der zweitwichtigste Mensch hier", fuhr er fort, während er ihnen seine Hand entgegenstreckte, die alle schüttelten. "Das da drüben ist der Chef der Techniker", er wies auf einen schlanken jungen Mann, der in der Nähe des Plattformrandes stand und die Arbeiten zu überwachen schien, "ein junger Hüpfer. Denen überträgt man besser nicht zu viel Verantwortung, sonst werden sie aufsässig. Wir haben hier alle keine Zeit und schon gar nicht für irgendwelche Fehler. Es wäre besser, wenn ihr nicht zu lange bleibt." Damit stapfte er auch schon wieder davon.  
  
Der Forscher, der sie hergebracht hatte, war auch nicht mehr da und so standen sie wieder wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt in der Mitte des ganzen Trubels, der sich auch während des Gesprächs mit unverminderter Lautstärke fortgesetzt hatte. Etwas ratlos sahen sie sich um, bevor sich Hiead von der Gruppe entfernte und auf die Priesterinnen zuging. Zero sah das und wollte wie immer zuvorkommen. Die anderen schüttelten nur die Köpfe und folgten den beiden Rivalen. Hiead, der Zero gar nicht beachtet hatte, war an dem Geländer angekommen, dass ihn von dem Abgrund trennte. Er warf einen Blick in die Tiefe. Die Priesterinnen waren ähnlich wie die Pro-ings und, nach allem was er wusste, auch wie die Göttinnen aufgebaut. Er stellte sich unwillkürlich die Frage, wie es wohl wäre, mit ihnen zu fliegen. Doch bis dahin würde es noch dauern, denn die Maschinen waren noch lange nicht vollendet. Außerdem war ihre Ausbildung zu Piloten noch nicht abgeschlossen.  
  
"Hiead, pass auf"  
  
Ikhunys schrecklich hohe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie schien am Rande einer Panik zu schweben. Etwas verwundert drehte sich um und sah gerade noch Zero, der ihm rennend gefolgt und dabei über ein Kabel gestolpert war, auf sich zufliegen, bevor er nach hinten über das Geländer kippte und in den Abgrund stürzte.  
  
So leicht war das also. Einfach nach hinten kippen und schon stürzte man in den Tod. Eigentlich schade, es hätte noch ein paar Dinge gegeben, die ihn interessiert hätten. Die Maschinen zu fliegen, oder zu erfahren, woher er Seena zu kennen glaubte. Aber das Leben war nun einmal nicht so fair. Man musste sehen wozu man kam und selbst dazu brauchte man noch Glück.  
  
Er hörte wieder Stimmen, Schreie, die zu ihm herabdrangen und seinen Namen riefen. Ikhunys schrille Stimme. Sie konnte doch froh sein, wenn er weg war, dann hatte sie ihre Ruhe. Kiznas Stimme. Warum schrie sie? Weil es alle taten? Wahrscheinlich. Denn sie hatte ihn nie leiden können, aber das war ihm auch egal. Romes Stimme. Sie hatte ihn nur einige Male gesehen und schrie jetzt. Menschen waren doch so schwächlich, mit ihren so genannten Gefühlen. Die Stimmen einiger Techniker. Sollen sie doch brüllen. Vielleicht bekommen sie jetzt eine aufs Dach, weil das Geländer zu niedrig war. Zeros Stimme. Der Idiot sollte sich ruhig Schuldgefühle machen. Er war schließlich schuld. Er war immer schuld. Er war halt ein Idiot.  
  
Aber das war doch alles egal. In wenigen Sekunden würde er wissen, sie es war, zu sterben und dann tot zu sein. Er hatte keine Angst, er war nur neugierig. Warum sollte er Angst haben? Es würde schnell gehen und dann würde er erfahren, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war. Hiead schloss die Augen und verbannte die Stimmen aus seinem Bewusstsein. Er wollte in Frieden sterben.  
  
'Hiead'  
  
Zeros Stimme war übermächtig. Zugleich spürte er eine Welle von Energie.  
  
EX!  
  
Das war eindeutig Zeros EX, also auch sein eigenes. Er spürte die Resonanz zwischen beiden EX-Wellen. Diesmal fehlte die dritte, alles vereinende, doch das Gefühl war dennoch überwältigend. Das Gefühl zu fallen verschwand völlig und wurde durch das Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit ersetzt.  
  
Hiead riss die Augen wieder auf und sah sich um. Tatsächlich fiel er nicht mehr. Als er nach oben blickte, sah er alle anderen ebenfalls schweben. Die Schwerkraft der Station war offensichtlich außer Betrieb. Seltsamerweise fühlte Hiead eine Welle der Erleichterung über sich hinwegschwappen.  
  
Dann sah er nach unten und erkannte, dass er keineswegs außer Gefahr war. Die Techniker in der Zentrale würden sicher fieberhaft an der Wiederherstellung der Schwerkraft arbeiten und unter seinen Füßen waren noch gute fünfzehn Meter Luft. Zu hoch, um sicher auf dem Metallboden landen zu können.  
  
Er sah sich weiter um. Vor ihm war eine Leiter, die von oben bis ganz nach unten reichte. Wenn er die erreichen könnte, wäre er außer Gefahr. Aber ohne einen festen Punkt zum abstoßen erwies es sich als sehr schwer, diese zu erreichen und auf seiner Kolonie, die aus einer Großstadt bestand hatte er auch nie schwimmen oder auch nur die Bedeutung des Wortes gelernt. Dennoch bewegte er sich instinktiv in schwimmähnlichen Bewegungen. Er kam zwar langsam voran, aber das war besser als gar nicht.  
  
Als er nur noch einen Meter von der Leiter entfernt war, spürte er ein Vibrieren unter sich. Sofort drückte er sich mit aller Kraft in Richtung Leiter. Gerade, als seine Finger die Sprossen umschließen konnten, setzte die Schwerkraft wieder ein. Seine bisher waagerecht ausgerichteten Beine wurden ruckartig nach unten gezogen und er schlug mit Stirn und Knien ziemlich hart an die Sprossen. Der Schmerz, der seine Stirn durchfuhr, hätte ich beinahe zum loslassen bewegt, aber er hielt sich krampfhaft weiter fest. Dann kletterte er langsam die vielen Stufen nach oben.  
  
Hatte er zu Begin noch die Sprossen mitgezählt, so musste er jetzt seine ganze Kraft darauf verwenden, weiter Sprosse für Sprosse emporzuklettern. Oben sah er die Köpfe der anderen zu ihm heruntersehen. Als er näher kam, konnte er die Gesichter erkennen. Alle waren etwas blass um die Nase und sahen mehr oder weniger ängstlich zu ihm herab.  
  
Plötzlich begannen die Lampen weiter oben zu flackern und gingen schließlich ganz aus. Von oben drangen aufgeregte Stimmen herab. Er hörte, wie alle vom Abgrund weggescheucht wurden, damit keiner in der Dunkelheit nach unten fallen konnte.  
  
So dunkel. Hiead blieb auf der Sprosse. Er konnte die nächste Stufe nicht mehr erkennen. Machte das überhaupt Sinn? Konnte er es bis ganz nach oben schaffen? Oder würde er vorher nach hinten abkippen und doch noch auf den Boden stürzen? Er würde nur eine Pause machen. Nur eine ganz kurze, bis das Licht wieder da war. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern. Aber wenn der Strom nicht wiederhergestellt werden konnte? Woher bezog das Schiff eigentlich die gewaltigen Energiemengen? Was, wenn die Reserven alle waren? Er würde im Dunkel weiter klettern müssen. Oder warten. Warten war sicher besser, denn er könnte sonst ins Leere treten und stürzen. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wurde er schwach? Er machte sich Sorgen um sein Leben. War das nicht sowieso allen und vor allem ihm selbst egal? Hatte der Umgang mit den anderen schwachen Menschen solche Auswirkungen auf ihn? Wer wäre er denn noch, wenn er plötzlich so schwach wie der Rest würde? Ein niemand, ein nichts. Ein dummer kleiner Pilotenanwärter, der auf einer Leiter hockte und sich nicht weiter traute. Aber wenn er fiel, wer wäre er dann noch? Niemand. Ein kleiner Junge, der von einer Leiter gefallen war. Er war nicht mehr Klein, schon lange nicht mehr!  
  
Er hatte keine Wahl, er musste weiter klettern und das ohne zu fallen. Er nahm eine Hand von der Sprosse und tastete nach der nächsten. Doch er fand nichts. Erneut griff die Panik nach ihm. Hatte er sich geirrt? Ging die Leiter doch nicht bis ganz nach oben? Gab es eine Unterbrechung? Dann würde er ewig wie festsitzen, bis ihn irgendjemand holen kam. Falls jemand kam.  
  
Frustriert schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Er war so schwach. Hatte geglaubt, er wäre stark und jetzt stand er auf einer Leiter Todesängste aus. War er wirklich so ein Schwächling? Hatte er überhaupt noch eine Berechtigung zu leben? Vielleicht sollte er einfach loslassen?  
  
Bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde es wieder heller. Das rote Licht der Notbeleuchtung glomm überall auf. Es wurde zwar nicht wieder so hell wie zuvor, aber es genügte zum Klettern. Die Sprosse, die er eben noch vermisst hatte, befand sich einige Zentimeter weiter oben, als er vermutet hatte. Er ergriff sie und begann wieder zu klettern. Diesmal war er weitaus schneller.  
  
Die anderen sahen das nicht ohne Sorge. Hiead war noch ein gutes Stück von ihnen entfernt und auch Hieads Kräfte waren nicht unbegrenzt. Doch irgendetwas schien ihm neue Kraft zu geben.  
  
Hinter ihnen glitt die Tür auf und Seena stürmte herein. Als sie die Lotsen und Piloten sah, atmete sie sichtlich erleichtert auf. Doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn, als sie Hieads Fehlen bemerkte. Schnell kam sie zu ihnen und sah die Leiter hinab, um die sie sich versammelt hatten. Hiead war nur noch etwas über zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er sah starr nach oben und als er Seena erblickte wurde er erneut schneller.  
  
Das machte Seena Sorgen. Seine Bewegungen waren zwar rein äußerlich kraftvoll und zielstrebig, doch in seinen sonst so ausdruckslosen Augen war die Erschöpfung deutlich zu erkennen. Hoffentlich reichten seine Kräfte bis nach oben. Sie rief ihm zu, er solle langsamer klettern, doch er schien sie nicht zu hören.  
  
Die Entfernung schrumpfte weiter, bis es nur noch ein Meter war. Sowohl Seena als auch Zero boten ihre Hände, um ihn nach oben zu ziehen, doch Hiead ignorierte beide. Keuchend und mit letzter Kraft schob er seinen Oberkörper auf die Plattform, um dann halb bewusstlos zusammenzubrechen.  
  
Blitzschnell griffen die beiden zu, um zu verhindern, dass er zurückrutschte. Dann zogen sie ihn nach unten und Zero lud sich Hiead auf den Rücken. Noch während er ihn durch die Halle trug, um ihn in ihr Zimmer zu bringen, fiel Hiead in ein Zwischenstadium zwischen Schlaf und Bewusstlosigkeit.  
  
********************************  
  
Na ja, 4 1/2 Seiten ist net so viel, wie ich mir erhofft hatte, aber ich musste einfach Schluss machen.  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe euch nicht gar so sehr erschreckt! Habt ihr geglaubt ich würde meinen Lieblingshiead sterben lassen??? Das traut ihr mir zu? Schämt euch! Würde ich nie machen, ehrlich.  
  
Na ja, das war nicht wirklich Aktion, aber ein bisschen Nervenkitzel schon, hoffe ich.  
  
Bis denne, und reviewt! (Ich suche weiter Pairing-wünsche!) 


End file.
